Yokai Bride
by kurohimex105
Summary: Rumours are going around the underworld that the Master of the Mononokean is getting married, who is the mysterious bride that has caused a stir in the underworld and how did it happen. Abeno x Ashiya [ boys love ] [ fluff in the beginning but will be rated 18 in later chapters ]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my very first fanfic for this series, I hope you enjoy the read. I haven't yet decided how many chapters this will have but depending on the response I get who knows what will happen. Well any way I've had this story in my head for a while so here it is.

The Yokai Bride

Chapter 1: The Summons.

Present Time:

The underworld was abuzz with the big news that the Master of the Mononokean Abeno san was getting married. No one new who the bride was but their were rumours that the bride in question was none other than Princess Kyoko from the nine tailed fox clan.

How little did they know for the bride in question now found himself in a dressing room, being prodded, poked and pulled as 3 fox yokai got him dressed. The 3 little fox yokai scurried here and there as they tried their best to get the precious bride ready for the big event which would be held in 5 short hours. Two hours later Ashiya stood in front of a large mirror and gazed at his reflection. He found himself wearing a traditional white kimono with intricate embroidering and delicate crane pattern showed on the back.

On his head he wore a Wataboshi [hood] which is similar to a veil, under the hood he wore a beautiful floral hair ornament and a headband called a tsunokakushi.

Ashiya couldn't believe that all this was happening, sure he didn't mind that he was marrying Abeno after all he'd been in love with since they first met but still. He wished that this marriage wasn't forced upon him and Abeno.

Ashiya sighed as he thought back to how this whole affair started.

 **TWO WEEKS AGO:**

It was Saturday afternoon and Abeno san, Ashiya along with Fuzzy had just gotten back to the Mononokean from a job they had just finished. As they entered the wind chime rang as the Mononokean welcomed them home.

 _ **WELCOME HOME YOU TWO AND FUZZY**_ **(^-^)**. The sign read on the scroll hanging down on the wall

"It's good to back" Ashiya said while Fuzzy made it's way to it's favourite corner to snooze

"I'm exhausted" Abeno said as he lay down on the tatami mats

"I know right! Who would have thought that a simple exorcism job would turn into job and that we'd end up babysitting a bunch of baby buuny yokai, although it was kinda fun" Ashiya laughed

The wind chime rang as lettering appeared on the scroll

 _ **Sounds like you two had a fun day together!**_ **(^.^)** The Mononokean said

Ashiya smiled as he replied back to the Mononokean.

"Yes it was fun" Ahsiya said as he tried to hide his mirth

"And what was fun about it? I had to chase them all over the place while you just sat there cuddling them"!

"Guess you don't have the mothers touch and besides it was fun seeing you chase after them, you looked like a dad chasing after his kids"!

"Oh shut up and make me some tea "! Abeno said with a sigh

"Fine fine you lay there and rest DADDY"! Ashiya said with a smirk

"I'll give you DADDY"! Abeno grabbed the nearest cushion and through it at Ashiya but it missed and hit someone else entirely.

The one who was struck in the face by said projectile was none other than the Legislater Rippou, Abeno and Ashiya looked shocked to see him standing there in the door way between the Mononokean and the underworld. They looked at each other and wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Well you two seem to be enjoying yourselves, I must say it's the first time I've seen you with that kind of expression on your face Abeno"! Rippou san said with a smile

"What are you talking about and more importantly how long have you been standing there and why didn't the mononokean let us know"?

"Hmmm from the point where you where chasing the baby bunny yokai, I especially enjoyed the part where you were like a Daddy. And as to why the Mononokean didn't tell you I asked it not to right Mononokean"!

The Mononokean chimed it's bell as writing appeared on the hanging scroll

 _ **YES IT'S TRUE...**_ **(^_^)**

"And beside I wanted to observe you and Ashiya and see how you where both getting along with each other. And as to why I'm here, I'm here to iform Abeno that he has been summoned to the underworld apparently Princess Kyoko of the nine tailed fox yokai clan wishes to see you Abeno san".

"And why would this Princess Kyoko wish to see me now"? Abeno grumbled as he got up, he was hoping to relax with a nice cup of tea which Ashiya was going to make for him.

"Urm pardon me Legislator san has Abeno done anything wrong? I mean he's not in trouble is he"?

"Oh don't look so worried Ashiya kun, Abeno isn't in any trouble, so there's no need to worry ok"

Rippou patted the young mans head and smiled but Abeno san knew that there was something up.

Ashiya breathed a sigh of relief before asking

"Can I come too please, I want go and help out in way I can" Ashiya hoping the answer would be yes

"I'm sorry Ashiya kun but Just Abeno san is allowed to come this time around, and besides we don't want this princess to find out that your human now do we. It could cause problems for Abeno san if word got out about you being human and that he is human too."

With a dejected look Ashiya sighed as he replied

"I understand I'll wait here in the Mononokean along with Fuzzy until you return".

Abeno got up and put on his kimono that he always wore when working and made his way to the door way where Rippou san was standing.

Before leaving Abeno turned to Ashiya and placed a hand upon his cheek, smiled and said

"Don't look so worried I'll be back soon, look after the shop for me ok"

"Yeah" as Ashiya said this he couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen which would change their whole lives.

Ok guys so that's it for this chapter, I hope you are all enjoying the read so far. I will try to make the next chapters longer but we'll see what response I get from this chapter. I wanted to add some japanese traditions since this is a supernatural series and Yokai are full of legends and folklore.

Notes: Wataboshi [ Traditional hood worn by the bride which is similar to veil used in western culture.

Tsunokakushi is short headband worn by the bride, it siad to hide the brides horns of jealously and to symbolise to become an obedient wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there well here is chapter two for this series, to be honest I didn't think anybody would read my first chapter let alone leave a review asking for more. So thanks for supporting and this story, I will do my best to keep this story going.

 **Chapter TWO: OMIAI**

As Abeno san and the Legislator Rippo entered the foreboding dark passage way which lead to the underworld the door of the Mononokean closed behind them. All was quiet within this cold and gloomy realm, the darkness seemed alive as if at any moment it would swallow you up whole. Abeno had grown accustomed to the darkness so it didn't bother him. Soon the two of them began their long walk to the underworld, Abeno just wished he knew what this was really all about. So Abeno decided that he wouldn't go any further until he got some answers, so he came to an immediate stop.

Rippo sensed that something was up when he realized that Abeno had stopped walking, so he turned around to face the young Master of the Mononokean.

Abeno sighed before he spoke

"Now that we're both alone are you going to tell me the truth as to what this is really all about"?

The Legislator new how stubborn Abeno could be so with a sigh he decided to come clean.

"Hahahaha guess I can't fool you can I Abeno"! Rippo said as he took in a deep breath before the tone of his voice changed as he became serious.

"To be honest with you Abeno this isn't really a summons more like an omiai "!

On hearing this Abeno folded his arms before he replied

"You mean like one of those old marriage meetings where the intended has to meet a prospective bride or something"? Abeno was puzzled as to why he would have to attend an omiai in the first place.

"That's exactly right and your intended bride is to be none other than Princess Kyoko of the nine tailed fox clan. As to why she wants to marry you well it's because apparently she saw you in the underworld one time and decided on the spot that you would be her future mate".

"So you concocted this whole summons thing just to lure me to the underworld to attend this omiai, knowing full well I wouldn't go in the first place! Is that it"? Abeno said as he sighed once again

"Pretty much"! Rippo said

"But you know full well that I can't marry anyone I'm too busy being the master of the Mononokean to worry about a wife. And besides all that stuff about love and romance is beyond me"!

Abeno have never been one for love and romace, in fact while all his class mates talked about relationships and what type of person they like, he would be napping. All he thought about was being the master of the Mononokean and helping wayward Yokai find their way to the underworld. But if he had to be honest with himeslf he had recently been thinking about a certain someone a lot lately. There wasn't a moment when he didn't find himself thinking about this person. This person who had suddenly entered his life had somehow crept into his heart.

"You could have fooled me, from what I saw you seem quite fond of Ashiya, the way you look at him from time time with that soft smile. And the way you act around him is completely different now almost like you love him or am I wrong"? As Rippo said he smiled.

"What are you talking about? It's not that way at all, Ashiya is just my employee and that's all"! Abeno said with indignation

"I would be more inclined to believe you if not for that touching scene you held back at the Mononokean. As you placed your hand upon his cheek , looked into his eyes and promised to return"! Rippo couldn't hold back his mirth as he made fun of Abeno who by this point was blushing beet red with embarrassment and anger.

"Will you shut up it's none of your business how I treat Ashiya any way and besides he's different, he's special"! Abeno said while blushing. He couldn't believe that he was getting so worked up over this.

"Fine I'll let it be, but you better think about what your going to do once you meet Princess Kyoko. After all it would be unwise to anger her, unlike most yokai you've worked with in the past she is on an entirely different level so I would mind what you say to her"! Rippo said sounding ever more serious.

"I understand all that, I just wish you could have told her that I can't get married , I mean couldn't you have come up with a decent excuse for me"?

"Do you think I didn't try that already! She sent messengers to my office demanding that I bring you to the underworld so she could speak with you in person. Apparently so wont believe it until she hears it from you. Plus the excuse about you being too busy being the master of the Mononokean didn't go down so well either."

"She sounds like a spoilt princess if you ask me, all she's concerned about is herself and what she wants"! Abeno ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of a solution to get out of this situation. Then like a bolt of lightening he had an idea, although it would be risky he knew he could make it work. Abeno smiled one of his rare smiles at thought of certain someone dressed up as his bride.

"By the look on your face I take it you've come up with a solution on how to get out of this marriage meeting"

"I have after all she can't marry me if I already have an intended bride now can she"!

"I see so that's your plan, but can you pull it off without offending the princess"

"Oh not to worry I know I can pull it off and if all goes well I'll have myself a cute little bride at the end of all this. But I will need your help to pull it off so are you in"?

"You know I'll help you with whatever you need, just ask and it shall be done, and now I think we had best get moving don't want to keep the princess waiting now do we"?

"fine lets get going" Abeno said as they both made their way through the dark passage way to enter the underworld.

 **Well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed reading it, please let know what you thought about it okay . I'll be waiting to hear from you**


End file.
